


Game Night

by tfw_cas



Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Board Games, Card Games, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas Fluff, Dean Just Wants To Win At Something, F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, so many games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean decides that they’re going to have a game night in the bunker, and he’s determined that he’s going to beat Sam at least once. Thanks to Cas, things really don’t turn out as planned.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558915
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Game Night

Dean’s dislike of Christmas had been severely tested in the space of one day spent eating, drinking and making merry with his family; for the first time since he was four, Dean could say that he’d had an awesome holiday.

In the buildup to Christmas, Dean had enjoyed decorating the bunker and buying gifts for his loved ones, and on Christmas Day, he and Eileen had cooked up a feast. There were lots of veggies for Sam, and even Cas had eaten some of the food for once. Watching Sam and Eileen was like watching one of those chick flicks that Dean knew nothing about, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

_Good for them_.

He and Cas were back on an even keel with their friendship, and that was also something to celebrate. It turned out that Rowena gave really good advice, and a sincere heartfelt apology worked wonders with starting the healing process.

It was remarkable how quickly they had fallen back into their familiar friendship, and Dean had taken great pains to find a meaningful gift for Cas. Then, seeing the angel’s delighted reaction as he unwrapped a coffee mug that bore the legend ‘always bee yourself’ gave Dean a curious case of butterflies in his stomach.

He hadn’t expected to receive a gift back from Cas, so when he unwrapped a snow globe of the Chrysler building, the butterflies only got worse. It was kind of cheesy, and yet sweet too, and Dean loved it.

After all the gifts had been exchanged, they’d spent the rest of the evening watching Christmas movies and arguing about which one was the best. Sam was adamant it was _The Apartment_ , Eileen was equally as insistent about it being _Die Hard_ , and Cas had no opinion on the matter, but Dean was sure it would be _It’s A Wonderful Life_ , if he’d ever actually seen it (note to self: show Cas _It’s A Wonderful Life_ ). However, they were all wrong, because Dean knew that the best Christmas movie was _Home Alone_ … no contest.

Anyway, the discussion had been good natured and full of laughter, and Dean had gone to bed full of cheer, and pie. Now, standing in the kitchen making coffee the morning after, Dean wondered what they would do with their day. There was nothing on the agenda, no plans at all, and then it hit him. They would have a game night, except it would start in the morning.

It had been too long since he and Sam had played any board games, and they never did play that game of _Mouse Trap_ he set up before… Jack and mom. Deciding to put that particular upsetting thought out of his mind, he ate a quick bowl of cereal, before going to his Dean cave, finding the box containing _Monopoly,_ and bringing it to the library. 

Laying out the board and pieces didn’t take long, and armed with his mug of coffee, Dean soon had it all ready. He just needed everyone else to wake up now… not that Cas slept, but he wasn’t here right now so…

_Where was Cas, anyway_?

Almost as if he’d heard the question, Cas appeared in the doorway, coffee mug in hand.

“Hello, Dean,” he said joining him at the table. “What’s this?”

“ _Monopoly_. We’re gonna have a game night.”

Cas looked a little disappointed as he asked, “We must wait until tonight?”

“No, it’s just a saying. We’re waiting for Sammy and Eileen, and then we’ll play. But game morning sounds weird.”

“I see,” Cas replied, not appearing to ‘see’ at all. “Will you explain how this works while we wait?”

“Sure,” said Dean, before explaining the game in minute detail.

He was about to ask if Cas wanted to play a practice game just the two of them, when Sam and Eileen finally dragged their asses out of bed and joined them in the library.

Dean wanted to make some kind of comment about their disheveled appearance, but… they were too adorable. Plus, he was really happy for Sam. He was still going to wipe the floor with him, though. 

"We're playing _Monopoly_ ," Dean explained. 

"Good for you. Have fun," Sam said, taking Eileen's hand and starting to walk away. 

"No… _we're_ playing," Dean said, gesturing to each of them in turn. "Sit your asses down."

Sam sighed, as he let go of Eileen's hand and signed something to her. She signed back, and Sam smiled, before they sat down, and he said, "Okay, one game."

"Oh no, Sammy. This is just the first one." Dean shook his head.

Sam looked like he was about to protest, but thankfully Eileen came to the rescue. 

"Come on, Sam. I think spending the day playing games is a great idea."

“Good thing we already ate breakfast,” Sam grumbled half-heartedly.

Dean passed the dice to Cas to get the game started, and after they had all rolled once, it was determined that Eileen would go first. Once the game got going properly, Dean focused all his attention on beating Sam. In the past, whenever they’d played games Sam had always won, and Dean was determined that this time he would be the winner.

Unfortunately, Dean got knocked out of the game first - despite owning all the stations, and having hotels on Boardwalk - followed soon afterwards by Eileen. He didn’t want to be there when Sam won, so the two of them went off to the kitchen to make sandwiches and more coffee. They returned just in time to see Sam throwing up his hands in defeat and a surprised-looking Cas taking the winner’s crown.

Dean clapped his friend on the shoulder in a congratulatory way, and made a face at Sam. “Nice one, buddy. That’s some beginner's luck you’ve got there.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel said with a bemused smile. “What are we going to play next?”

“ _Clue.”_ Dean went back to the Dean cave to pick up as many of the games he had stashed there as he could carry, and dumped them on the library table.

Sam’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything; he took a bite out of the sandwich Eileen had prepared for him, and hummed appreciatively. 

Dean set up the _Clue_ board, explaining the rules as he did so. This game would last a lot less time than the two and a half hours their game of _Monopoly_ had taken, but he was confident he could beat Sam this time.

Dean hadn’t been wrong about it lasting less time; within twenty minutes it was all over, and Cas came out as the winner, after correctly accusing Professor Plum, in the study, with the knife.

“Well done, Cas,” Dean said. “You’re on a winning streak.” _It wouldn’t last forever, though_.

The next game they played was _Life_ , which was pretty ironic really when Dean thought about it. For all of them, their lives had been about as far from ordinary as you could get, and yet here they were going around a board to get married, have children, go to college and get a job. 

It proved to be a lot of fun anyway, and surely this time Dean would beat Sam. Except, wouldn’t you know it, Cas won… again. 

“Congratulations, Cas. You’re officially the best at life,” Dean said, realising how odd that probably sounded to an angel. 

Cas smiled somewhat sheepishly, as if he felt guilty for constantly winning, but there was no way he would win _Cards Against Humanity_. Absolutely not. 

Except of course, he did, with a two card answer, which when read with the question said:

_And the academy award for ‘pretending to care’ goes to ‘god_ ’.

_Ouch_.

By now it was six in the evening, and they stopped temporarily, to grab some dinner. An hour or so later, armed with full bellies, a shitload of beers, and determination - on Dean’s part anyway - game night resumed once more. 

He should have known that playing _Trivial Pursuit_ against an angel who was millions of years old was a bad idea. Of course Cas won, and Dean had to stop himself from complaining.

_Godammit_.

“ _Poker_ ,” Dean said, failing to congratulate Cas on his win this time. 

“Don’t you think it’s time we called it a night, Dean?” Sam asked, clearly not as bothered by the fact that Cas had won every damn game as Dean was.

“Nah, it’s still early,” Dean said shuffling the deck of cards. “Texas hold 'em, okay?”

Of course it turned out that Cas didn’t know the rules of this game either, so Dean went through them as quickly as possible, hoping that Cas wouldn’t quite get it, and that this time he would finally beat Sam. But… of course Cas won that too.

_Sonovabitch_!

“Seriously?” he exclaimed, and Cas looked a little upset by Dean’s sudden outburst.

“Sorry,” he said, backtracking. “It’s just… you sure you haven’t played this before? Are you hustling us?”

“Dude,” Sam scolded him. “What ever happened to congratulations, or well done?”

“Well done, Cas,” Dean said, trying not to sound grumpy. “ _Tic-tac-toe_?”

He saw Sam drop his forehead to the table, as Cas gave him an inquiring look. “I’ll show you,” he said, disappearing momentarily to find a piece of paper and a couple of pencils. When he returned, they were all staring at him intently. It was kind of disconcerting, but he ignored them and drew the grid on the paper, before handing Cas a pencil and explaining, “we fill it with xs and os. Whoever makes a line first wins.”

Dean wasn’t going to even get the opportunity to win against Sam this time, but surely he could beat Cas?

_Nope_.

Dean felt foolish for thinking it might even be a possibility. He looked over at Cas, who was peering down at the paper - probably wondering how he’d won yet again - and in a moment of desperation, asked, “Best two out of three? Arm wrestling?”

Sam slapped his hands on the table and stood up. “You’re being ridiculous,” he said to Dean, taking Eileen’s hand as she also got to her feet. “This has been great. Congratulations, Cas. G’night, you guys.”

“Goodnight,” Eileen said, smiling at them as she and Sam left.

“Sorry, man, I’m an ass.” Dean apologised, opening a bottle of beer and taking a sip.

“Why is winning so important to you?” Cas asked, picking at the label on his bottle.

_Interesting question._ Dean thought for a moment before replying. “When we were kids, I always let Sammy win. Then he became smarter than me and he started beating me on his own, and I just wanted to win for once. I didn’t think I’d lose every time to a sneaky angel.” He grinned at Cas to let him know there were no hard feelings.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I had no idea.” Cas said, seemingly full of regret.

“I don’t want you to feel bad. I just…” Dean didn’t finish his sentence, because he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say.

“Then what do you want?” Cas had stopped fiddling with his beer bottle, and was staring at Dean now; looking into his eyes so intensely that Dean felt an involuntary twitch in his cock.

_Ohhh_. This was suddenly a different game they were playing… a very dangerous one. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he returned the stare, and put his bottle down on the table before he dropped it. 

“I dunno,” he shrugged, his voice thick, and lower than usual. “What’ve you got?” He winked playfully, as if he wasn’t actually engaging in some heavy duty flirting with his best friend.

“Whatever you want.” Cas glanced down at the table top, and ran his fingers lightly over the surface, then looked back up and caught Dean’s gaze again.

_Oh, fuck_. Was this really happening? Was Cas really offering whatever Dean wanted? They were sitting on opposite sides of the table, so he couldn’t quite do what he wanted, which was to grab Cas by the tie and yank him forward into a kiss. One of them was going to have to move, and Dean wasn’t sure he was physically able to right now. There was something else he wanted, though.

“Take your coat off,” he said, licking his bottom lip in anticipation.

Without a word Cas stood up and, never breaking eye contact with Dean, removed the garment and placed it on the chair next to him.

_Holy shit_. Dean thought his heart might have stopped. He’d only taken off his coat, and yet Cas might as well be naked right now. Dean could see the lines of his muscles moving beneath the suit jacket as Cas held out his arms to demonstrate that he’d done what Dean had asked.

_Enough of the games_ , Dean decided, getting to his feet and walking around the table to stand next to Cas.

“Is there anything else you want?” Cas asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Anything?” Dean wanted clarification before he did something he couldn’t take back.

Cas nodded, and Dean stepped forward, took the tie in his hand and pulled Cas forward until their lips were brushing. 

“This,” he murmured, before their mouths collided in a breathtaking, knee-weakening kiss. 

As they wound their arms around each other, and their hands tangled in each other’s hair, Dean had a feeling that he had finally won something, and it was pretty significant.

  
He was a _Win-_ chester, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was going to have them play Mouse Trap, and then I realised that I don’t really know how to play it. So they wound up playing Monopoly instead. Also, I discovered that what we call Cluedo is Clue in the US. I really wanted to write it as Cluedo, but I managed to resist the temptation. 😀


End file.
